As has been explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,783, the performance of an internal-combustion engine and especially the internal-combustion engine of a motor vehicle, can be greatly improved by mounting on the air filter of an air cleaner of such an engine, a composition containing potassium chlorate and manganese dioxide which I believe activates the air passing through the air cleaner and thereby contributes positive effects in the combustion of the firing process to improve the performance of the engine.
This composition produces oxygen to increase the oxygen content of the air which reaches the engine, may give rise to hydrogen or otherwise positively modify the mixture of air and moisture reaching the engine, and depends in part for its effect upon the overall activation of the air delivered to the engine.
The presence of moisture in the air reaching the composition enhances the effects described.
In that patent the potassium chlorate and magnesium dioxide composition was provided in a block with a hydraulic cement so that the block has a certain porosity with the cement being used as a binder for the powdered potassium chlorate and magnesium dioxide. The drawback of this earlier system was that the block worked most effectively when additional moisture was delivered to the air utilizing a fitting connected to the intake structure of the air cleaner. Furthermore, the manner in which the block was mounted on the filter required a large number of designs and configurations of the block, depending upon the types of filters which were required for different vehicles.